Sentinel Short Skits - X Marks the Spot
This Sentinel Short Skit is about Ultraman X's appearance on the Project D world with his future taken away from him. Characters * Main ** Daichi Ozora (from X) ** Tom Nash / Ultraman Nova ** Ultraman X * Support ** Alien Metron Costress ** Alien Metron Darude ** Amy Serizawa / Ultrawoman Six ** Noob Narrator ** Random Voice from Nowhere ** Rokmutul ** Zilla * Background ** Pedestrians XIO Base, in X's Universe Obviously... X returns to Daichi's X Devizer after a fight with an unseen monster X: Good job Daichi, that monster didn't even hit us! Daichi: Yeah, but it's mostly because of you X. Without you, that monster would have surely destroyed the city. X: Hey, don't thank me. Your strength and our friendship makes us strong enough to beat anyone who dares to attack this planet. Daichi: That's not an exaggeration right? X: It's not. Suddenly, a portal opened and from the portal, comes Ultraman Zero Daichi: That's Ultraman Zero! X: Yeah. I wonder why he's here. Soon enough, Zero landed, only this time, dead. Daichi and X then ran to Zero's lifeless body. Daichi: Zero! Zero! What happened to him? X: I don't know, but something bad is about to happen. Daichi: *sees the still open portal above the sky* Yeah. X, let's unite! X: Alright! After a few seconds of transformation and using the Ultimate Zero Armor, X flies to the portal, transporting him into a different universe. Meanwhile on Project D... On Project D meanwhile... Alien Metron Darude is strangely, eating with Amy Serizawa. Darude: So, I got these cards from Jagura a while back *shows Ultraman Millenium, Ultraman Dark, and Ultraman Elite's card to Amy*. In conclusion, if I ever used this cards against you, only you, you're dead. Amy: That is if you dare to use it. I doubt that Jagura will be happy about it. You're going to get your @55 kicked. Darude: Heh, funny. I'm sure you've been kicked on the same spot. *Terrible flashbacks from Amy's mind* Amy: *coughs* Either way, the EDL is still trying to find Nate and we'll contact you when we find him. Darude: Ahh, thank you very much Ultrawoman Six. Say, what other news do you have? Suddenly, a waitress wearing an outfit that looks strikingly similar to Alien Metron appears. Alien Metron Costress: Here's your food sir. And here's your food madam. Thank you. Darude then watched the waitress returning to her work station before looking back at Six. Darude: She's cute... Of Course, Bad Things are Bound to Happen Suddenly, a wild Rokmutul appears. Rokmutul began to rampage through the streets. Rokmutul: RAAH! Before Rokmutul can stomp a car, Ultraman X appears from a portal and attacked Rokmutul using Attacker X. The monster was then knocked back a few yards away before X finally lands. X: Daichi, let's finish him off! Daichi: Alright! X and Daichi: Xanadium Ray! X's Xanadium Ray easily destroys Rokmutul, and Daichi turns back into his human form, surprised at the look of the city. Daichi: This city is huge! X: Yeah, but a city this huge is worth protecting. Errr... Daichi? Daichi: Yes, X? What's wrong? X: I think you forgot to tell XIO about our trip here... Daichi: Oh no! How are we going to explain this!? X: I don't know, but let's have some fun shall we? Daichi: Yeah, but I have no money... X: Don't worry Daichi *hacks an ATM*. I got that covered. Daichi: Are you sure X? Stealing is not good you know? X: Hey, if we want to survive on a city this big, we need a lot of money. Just take it, I'm sure that they'll refill it. Daichi: If you say so... *steals money and runs away* X pun here Daichi and X then went on to various places, including an arcade (playing Ultra Fusion Fight), a Deltasaur Burger restaurant, a museum (Japan Tank Museum (completely fictional)), and eventually... Daichi: A bar... Why a bar X? X: Well, it's time for you to grow up and be a man Daichi. Come on, we'll have some fun! Then they hear a scream inside the bar. Daichi: I don't think we should enter it... X: Yeah... I got a bad feeling about it. More on the event in the bar later on a new SSS, for now we're going to continue Daichi and X's travels. X: The amount of money we 'spent' is around 3,000 yen... The economy on this universe is amazing. Daichi: Yeah, I wonder what else we can buy... Suddenly, Zilla appears from nowhere. Zilla: Graa! Daichi: X, let's unite! X: Alright! Daichi then uses the X Devizer to get X's spark doll, but before he could scan it, Zilla fired a fireball at him. Daichi: Ahh! X: Oy Daichi! Daichi! Daichi! Daichi is knocked unconcious by the explosion caused and X desperately tries to move. X: Damn it, I can't move! Somebody, please help me! Help! Then from the smokes of the explosion, Tom Nash appears. X: Hey you there! Stranger! Lend me a hand and help that boy will you? Tom Nash: Don't worry, you'll be fine, Ultraman X. X: How did you know my n- Before X could finish his sentence, Tom Nash forcefully inserted X's spark doll to the Nova Bracer. Tom Nash: This should be enough, let's beat the lizard down. X: Oy! Get me back! Once I escape, I'll destroy you! Tom Nash ignores X's threats and transforms into Ultraman Nova. Nova: Let's see what X's power can do. Random Voice from Nowhere: UlTrans! Zeppandon Saber! Nova then quickly grabs the Zeppandon Saber and slices Zilla into pieces, killing it instantly. Nova: That was easy. X: Hey! Let me out of here, and how dare you using my powers without permission! Nova: Oh, shut up you doll. You're powerless now! And your friend Daichi is now carried to a hospital. X: What? Let's visit him immedietly. I need to see him! Nova: Too late, he's on a coma now. Sorry about that. X: That's not possible... I've failed to save Daichi... Nova: *looks at readers* You expect me to give some wise words now? Anyways, I already got a safe transmission to your universe. You might need to inform your team about your current situation. X: Alright then. *speaks to his mind* (Daichi, I've failed to save you this time. But I'm not going to let it happen again. For now on, I'm with him) Meanwhile, Amy is using the ATM that was hacked by X earlier and... ATMCom: Sorry, there's no money inside. Please wait while we try to solve the problem. We're sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for using the ATM. Amy: Damn it... Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D